Drago Bludvist
Drago Bludvist is the main antagonist of the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. He is the main antagonist of DreamWorks' 29th full-length animated feature film, How To Train Your Dragon 2, possibly its upcoming sequel How To Train Your Dragon 3, and the Greater-Scope Villain in the DreamWorks Dragons TV series. He is a cruel, wicked, cunning, heartless, destructive, and power-hungry warlord who sought to amass a massive army of men and dragons by enslaving dragons with the Muddy Bewilderbeast, and convincing entire tribes of chieftains to follow him before proceeding to dominate humankind in a reign of terror. He is Krogan’s former leader, the Muddy Bewilderbeast's former master, Eret's former leader, the archenemy of Hiccup and Valka, and the killer of Stoick the Vast. He was voiced by Djimon Hounsou. History Past Drago's early life was shrouded in mystery, but Drago himself revealed that he once lived with a fear of dragons as a little boy, and had supposedly lost his home, his family, his friends and his left arm to them. Vowing to "rise above his fear" once and for all, Drago grew up learning how to control dragons with brute force and gathered an army of loyal humans under the guise of a "Dragon God", one who had absolute control of dragons. Years before the events of the first movie, Drago visited a then dragon-terrorized Berk in an attempt to sway more people to his cause. He entered the Great Hall where an assembly of chiefs was present, promising them peace and freedom from the threat of dragons, but only if they bowed down to him. The chiefs rejected his offer by laughing at him. Angered by this, Drago left the hall calling back to the chiefs, "Then see how well you'll do without me!" Moments later, two of Drago's armored dragons descended into the hall through the roof and burned everything in sight, killing all the chiefs except for Stoick, who managed to escape alive. Stoick then saw Drago with his right-hand, Krogan, before they left the scene. Eventually, he met Eret, and made him one of his dragon trappers. ''Dragons: Race to the Edge'' Drago serves as the Bigger Bad of Race to the Edge. His minion, Krogan, is one of the antagonists of the show, while Drago appears in flashbacks and is mentioned in the show. He does not appear until the final episode. In the final episode, Krogan fails to bring Drago a Bewilderbeast and Drago has Krogan executed. He then claims that he will find a Bewilderbeast himself. Drago eventually found a hatchling Bewilderbeast in one of his earliest conquests. He then tortured it until it became completely subservient to him. It is likely this occurred after he had Krogan executed, as he had claimed he will find a Bewilderbeast himself during the events of the show. ''How To Train Your Dragon 2'' In the film, Drago is described by Stoick as a madman completely devoid of conscience or mercy. His vast military resources have been acquired over the years by indoctrinating countless people, slandering dragons as savage beasts meant to be controlled and reinforcing the belief that he, and only he, has the power to conquer dragons and by extension, keep the people safe. In reality, he exercises absolute control over his followers, and will not hesitate to execute those who have failed him. He has also no tolerance for those who oppose his cause. Having heard rumors of other "dragon masters", Drago immediately orders his army to invade the nearest dragon nest and take down its alpha. Here, the dragon riders of Berk interfere, destroying many of the army's traps and weapons all while the alpha Bewilderbeast of the dragon nest emerges. In smug retaliation, Drago unleashes his own Bewilderbeast and allows the two to fight for supremacy while he dueled with Stoick. Then, Drago meets Hiccup in the heat of battle, with the latter imploring Drago to stop his evil, saying that dragons are not just monsters as well as pointing out the senselessness of the warlord's actions. Drago rejects Hiccup's pleas and instead has the Bewilderbeast (who managed to kill the alpha Bewilderbeast) possess Toothless before giving the order to kill Hiccup. As a result, Stoick gets killed in an attempt to save Hiccup from being blasted by the possessed Toothless, something which delights Drago. Hiccup, in a fit of despair, briefly disowns Toothless. Toothless and all of the adult dragons present at the time of the attack under the influence of Drago's Bewilderbeast, are captured by Drago. He then rides Toothless and his massive army to Berk. Upon arrival at Berk, Drago announces to the villagers that their chief had perished and proceeds to annihilate the village with his Bewilderbeast by attempting to freeze it. Hiccup intervenes not long after and Drago gives him a "chance" to try and win back Toothless' loyalty with the expectation that Hiccup would fail. To his surprise, Hiccup succeeds and Toothless breaks free of the Bewilderbeast's psychic grip. He then whacks Toothless with his melee weapon in an attempt to get him back under the Bewilderbeast's influence, but he fails and is dismounted by Toothless. He lands on his Bewilderbeast, where he orders it to kill Hiccup and Toothless, encasing the pair in a large tomb of ice, seemingly killing them. Drago soaks in his victory, before an explosion shatters the ice, revealing both Hiccup and Toothless to be unharmed. Toothless, now with enhanced powers and immunity to the Bewilderbeast's control, challenges the latter for the position of alpha dragon, repeatedly pummeling the Bewilderbeast with shots. This distracts the Bewilderbeast enough to free the other dragons from its control and they unleash a massive volley of fireballs, forcing Drago to take cover, but not before several blasts knock off his mechanical arm, exposing a stump where his real arm used to be. Toothless fires one last huge shot, taking off one of the Bewilderbeast's tusks. Drago and his Bewilderbeast are defeated, and the latter retreats into the ocean with Drago still on it. ''How To Train Your Dragon 3'' It is likely that Drago survived his fate in the second film because it has been revealed by the film's director that he will return in the upcoming third film. He has been also revealed that he will be a lot more complex than he was in the second installment. He might also be the main antagonist of the third film unless he is outranked by Grimmel the Grisly. Appearance Drago is a 50-year-old, 6'10, 300 lb, well-built man matching his intimidating and dangerous personality. He wears a prosthetic arm from when his original was cut off by a dragon attack and wears his hair and beard in thick dreadlocks. Multiple scars run over Drago's face and body, evidence of his past encounters with dragons. His attire consists of a sleeveless shirt, a thick waist belt and a huge black cape made from dragon skin. Attached to his belt, he wears a loincloth, blue trousers, and boots covered in fur. According to The Art of How to Train Your Dragon 2, Drago was designed to look as racially ambiguous as possible and from a land far from the Vikings of Berk. His appearance had several influences from different countries and cultures. His clothing was based of Slavic origin, while his actual physical appearance was based of people from the Mediterranean and northern Africa. Personality Drago is a very ruthless, egocentric, manipulative, and confrontational barbarian who lacks any sort of morality and showed an equal disregard to his allies well-being as he did his enemies. His cruelty towards others was extremely monumental and both Valka and Stoick are aware of how scarring his actions can be. Although the full level of how torturous his methods of enslaving dragons was never fully explored, they are clearly aggressive, traumatic, and barbaric, as Drago was able to enslave a Bewilderbeast as a baby and subjugated it to a life of pain and misery. As a result his Bewilderbeast obeyed his command without any hesitation although this was more out of fear than actual loyalty as the second Drago was defeated the Bewilderbeast instantly fled his master. However, this ruthlessness was not limited only towards his dragon subordinates, Drago was equally destructive, abominable, and monstrous towards his human compatriots. Eret (who was a dragon trapper and had helped Drago enslave dragons for years) was secretly disrespectful to him and was a tool for Drago's own personal mission for power. He was also utterly antipathetic, uncompromising, contemptuous, and intolerant of failure or disappointment; whenever Eret failed to satisfy his quota, Drago would also act extremely violent, dangerous, and vituperative toward him and simply abandoned the dragon trapper once his goal of usurping Berk was nearly complete; he also ordered Krogan's execution after the latter was unable to bring him a Bewilderbeast. He was also completely heartless and utterly callous, as well as sadistic, as proven when he murdered the chiefs of Berk when they refused to serve him, ceremonially scarred Eret as a reminder to never fail him again, and simply smiled when he discovered a brainwashed Toothless had killed Stoick instead of Hiccup. All of these things prove him as being a person of pure evil. Gobber describes Drago as "the most evil of men" after hearing what happened to Stoick and the other Chiefs when they meet Drago. Despite his obvious madness, Drago possesses complete mastery over dragons. Even the most fearsome of creatures were completely helpless and afraid in his presence. However, his greatest weakness was that he could not respect or even understand a love or bond between a dragon and a person. Drago's ultimate undoing was his inability to understand dragons being peaceful, nonviolent, elegant creatures that Hiccup spoke about; in his eyes they were nothing but warmongering and obstreperous monsters, which led to him being utterly dumbfounded when Hiccup was able to get Toothless to break the connection between him and the Alpha out of sheer loyalty for one another. Powers and Abilities *'Strength and Fighting Skills': Despite his disadvantage of his missing arm, Drago is a formidable fighter and opponent to both humans and dragons, being able to defeat Valka with relative ease and hold his own very well against Stoick the Vast. However, despite his combat skills, he rarely uses them himself unless necessary, preferring to rely on his dragons and henchmen to do his dirty work. *'Controlling Dragons': Unlike Hiccup, Valka and the rest of the dragon riders, Drago enslaves his dragons with brute force and intimidation, and is able to use his Bewilderbeast to brainwash any who refused to follow him. *'Intelligence': Drago's cunning is nearly unmatched; his plans are strategized to be nearly unstoppable thanks to his brute force. He is able to figure out ways to use his opponents' strengths against them, as shown when he turns Toothless and the other dragons against their former allies. *'Leadership': Drago is more than capable in leading his vast and enormous army of Dragon Hunters and of dragons in armor. Quotes Trivia *He appears to have a cape made of dragon hide that can withstand the fire of a Monstrous Nightmare. *Drago's cape looks like it is made from Night Fury skin, meaning that he may be the reason that all the Night Fury's are gone. *Drago is considered the polar opposite of Hiccup as well as his mother. While Hiccup trains Dragons creating a bond with them, Drago uses intimidation and fear to enslave Dragons to his will. And while Hiccup considers Dragons "Amazing creatures", Drago sees them as weapons of mass destruction. *It is unknown if he had a different name before going insane. *He has a mechanical/prosthetic left arm. However, because of his narcissistic need to appear invincible, he hides it with a cape from his men and his enemies. *The characters of him and Valka are portrayed as counterparts to each other: both are obsessed with dragons, know ways to control dragons and both are able to summon their own Bewilderbeasts for a battle. However, they are also depicted as opposites: Drago has many followers and backups, while Valka struggles alone; Drago subjugates dragons by force, while Valka wins them over with benevolence. *He shares various facial characteristics with his enslaved Bewilderbeast: Dreadlocks, wrinkles, broad chin, darker-than-usual skin tones, well-built physique, and so on. With this point, it contrasts with Valka's mask. *Methods used by Drago to enslave dragons are not entirely known, but it is implied that his acts of taming dragons are traumatically violent. *One of Drago's dragon-capturing machines is called the Scrambler. It makes a screeching noise that paralyzes a dragon into submission, and then Drago can bend the animal to his will. It is possible that Drago may have seen a Screaming Death, and had been unable to capture it. However, he could have figured out that the scream it emits temporarily disorients dragons and possibly based the Scrambler's design on this concept. *His last name is pronounced "Blood-fist" by many fans. *Director Dean DeBois has confirmed that Drago will appear in How to Train Your Dragon 3, saying, "You have to wait until the third film to actually see where Drago’s character goes. He's a lot more complex than he’s presented in this second installment.". *Drago serves as the Bigger Bad in Dragons: Race to the Edge, with his henchman Krogan serving as a recurring antagonist. He was indirectly referred to by Viggo Grimborn, the main antagonist of Seasons 2, 3, and 4. *Drago killed Krogan for Failing to Deliver the Bewilderbeast Egg. *His character model would later be used for another DreamWorks sequel villain, Kai in Kung Fu Panda 3. Navigation Category:Pure Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:How To Train Your Dragon Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Barbarian Category:Possessor Category:Elderly Category:Arrogant Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Monster Master Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Poachers Category:Psychopath Category:Game Changer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Strategic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Supremacists Category:Fighter Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Usurper Category:Master of Hero Category:Hypocrites Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Provoker Category:Kidnapper Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nemesis Category:Slaver Category:Mutilators Category:Torturer Category:God Wannabe Category:Wrathful Category:Outcast Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egotist Category:Brainwashers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Vikings Category:Thugs Category:Abusers Category:Gaolers Category:Dark Knights Category:Envious Category:Evil from the past Category:Military Category:Mastermind Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Successful Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Conspirators Category:Oppressors Category:Chaotic Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Wrestlers Category:Master Orator Category:Deal Makers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Opportunists